Story:Star Trek: Crusade/Death from Above/Chapter 3
In the briefing room Laden is escorted by a team of MACOs led by Colonel Williams. Captain finally its an honor to meet you face to face Ladon says as he looks at Captain Lochley and shook her hand. She turns to show Typhuss sitting at the table as well. And Typhuss congrats on your promotion to Vice Admiral you deserve it Ladon says as he looks at Typhuss and sits down in the chair. Typhuss looks at Ladon. You son of a bitch, you attacked the Midway space station and the Void Fleet, why says Typhuss as he looks at Ladon. Ladon looks at Admiral Kira. I don't know what you're talking about I just got here I was on my world defending my people from a Wraith attack, and if you don't believe me ask anyone on Commander Takashima's away team Ladon says as he looks at both Admiral Kira and Captain Lochley. You ordered the attack on the station and the fleet, it was your weapons that were used in the attack and I don't trust you because of our history says Typhuss as he looks at Ladon. He gets up from the chair. If I did would I be here on board the Crusade no it's probably soldiers who are still loyal to Kolya and Cowen Ladon says as he looks at both Captain Lochley and Admiral Kira. Why the hell should I trust you says Typhuss as he looks at Ladon. Ladon looks at him. Because I have the ships that are here to help you in your war against the Wraith and also the device that we took back from the starbase when you stole it from us Ladon says as he looks at them both. Lochley looks at him. All right if he didn't order the attack on the base or the Void Fleet then who did because unless it's someone who was with the strike force that invaded Starbase Atlantis when that ion storm hit Captain Lochley says as she looks at the Admiral. Typhuss looks at her and then at Ladon. Your weapons are outdated and all you have are nukes and guns you don't have the firepower to help us in this war says Typhuss as he looks at Ladon. He looks at them. You want my help against the Wraith then you have our ships upgraded with the new and latest tech in weapons and shields and I promise you that the Genii Confederation will fight along side the Federation Alliance forces, because the Wraith has taken so much from my people someone's husband, wives, daughters, sons, aunts, uncles, grandpa, grandma, you ask anyone on either ship if they've not lost a loved one or a friend to the Wraith and they won't lie to you about that Ladon says as he looks at both Captain Lochley and Admiral Kira. Outside the briefing room both Typhuss and Elizabeth are debating on if they should upgrade the Genii fleet. Sir we need their help with the Wraith they helped us defend Starbase Atlantis against a Wraith attack even though their nukes were taken out before the Hive ships got to the starbase Captain Lochley says as she looked at Admiral Kira. No, we can't give them weapons its against the Prime Directive, I would lose my rank, my ship and be kicked out of Starfleet says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Lochley. She looks at him. Sir we need everyone in on this and you tasked me with this mission and I am going to get it done Captain Lochley says as she looks at Typhuss. Just don't give them weapons you don't want to violate the Prime Directive says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Lochley. We violated the Prime Directive when we helped them remove a stump when Colonel Sheppard and his team first met them Captain Lochley says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss thinks about it and then agrees about it. The answer is no I'm not going to give them weapons and shields, you won't either if you do I will court martial you and kick you out of Starfleet, do you understand me Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Lochley.